


Ankh-Morpork Noir

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Will add more sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another illustration for<strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/803334/chapters/1514537">Opium and Old Tea</a> </strong>by <strong><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats">oneinspats</a></strong> because I was thinking of it recently. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/97427385249/noir-detective-vimes-another-illustration-for">Reblog on Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Ankh-Morpork Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Opium and Old Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803334) by [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats). 



> Another illustration for **[Opium and Old Tea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/803334/chapters/1514537) ** by **[oneinspats](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats)**  because I was thinking of it recently. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/97427385249/noir-detective-vimes-another-illustration-for)


End file.
